1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a container cleaning machine with a container or bottle cleaning apparatus with a spray pipe and spray station with a spray pipe of this type.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
At least one possible embodiment of the present application relates to a spray pipe for use in cleaning machines, container or bottle cleaning machines, as well as to a spray station.
Cleaning machines are known, generally also such machines for bottles or containers or the like. Between a container feed and a container output, such machines have several treatment zones, through which the bottles or containers are moved with a conveyer inside the machine. The containers are, generally, each individually arranged in container or bottle cells of the conveyer inside the machine. Some treatment zones are, in each case, formed as a spray station, in which the bottles or containers with the bottle or container mouth thereof orientated downwards are treated or sprayed down internally with jets of a liquid spray or cleaning medium that come out of spray nozzles. In at least one possible embodiment of the present application, in the case of a continuously driven conveyer inside a machine, it is normal to form the spray nozzles in such a manner that the jets coming out therefrom are moved simultaneously or essentially simultaneously by pivoting with the containers in order to achieve a sufficiently long treatment duration, and that the spray nozzles are opened and closed in a controlled manner, such that a spray jet is only or essentially only delivered in each spray stage when a container carrier moves past the spray nozzle concerned or is located in the action range thereof. For this purpose, it is generally known to provide a plurality of spray nozzles on a spray or distributor pipe, and each of a nozzle member, attached to the distributor pipe, which forms a first nozzle channel, connecting with the interior of the distributor pipe, with a first control opening, as well as of a spray or nozzle shaft which is common to all or essentially all spray nozzles on the spray or distributor pipe, which shaft is provided with, in each case, a second nozzle channel forming the spray or nozzle opening as well as a second control opening, and such that whenever, during the rotation or pivoting of the nozzle shaft, both control openings overlap, i.e. during a spray stage or a spray angle defined through this overlap, the spray nozzle opens to deliver a spray jet, otherwise it is closed.